


花的痛苦 (Flower's Pain)

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, THANK YOU JADE FOR TRANSLATING THIS, translated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: This is the translated version for "花的痛苦"(Translation is mostly done by my friend irl 'Jade', KUDOS TO THEM)Original Work:花的痛苦The Mandarin version is provided :>>
Kudos: 20





	花的痛苦 (Flower's Pain)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [花的痛苦](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482940) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Sadly, I do not know the original author of this story as the author either orphaned the work or their account :<
> 
> The main idea is mainly there, I just added a bit of poetry to make it sound better in English :))
> 
> The work probably sounds better in Mandarin
> 
> I tried :/

花的痛苦

被血污秽的紫洋水仙，你心事如海。   
你还好吗，我的美丽的洋水仙？  
你茎上的血，你不后悔吗？  
为何你总躲在角落？  
洋水仙啊，洋水仙，  
你为何而杀？

纯洁的雏菊，已经成了一朵满刺的玫瑰。  
你那天失去了什么？  
就像一场梦，你丧失了所有。  
洁白的雏菊，你在哪儿？  
你知道吗，  
你所遗失的一切，一直都在你心里。

* * *

Flower's Pain

Blood stained purple hyacinth, your worries are like the sea.

Are you alright, my beautiful hyacinth?

Do you regret the blood stem?

Why do you always hide in the corner?

Hyacinth, hyacinth,

For what purpose do you kill?

The pure daisy had turned into a rose full of thorns.

What did you lose that day?

Just like a dream, you lost everything.

Where are you, my clean white daisy?

Do you know?

The things you once lost, has always been in your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> 心事 could be translated as 'matters of the heart' but it'll sound weird, so I used 'worries'
> 
> Once again, a HUGE thank you and Kudos to Jade for helping me to translate this :>>


End file.
